


Skype? What Skype?

by Winterage



Series: Non-AU [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 一个告诉你在远距离电话性爱时该做什么/不该做什么的故事，呃，教育意义上讲可以这么说。





	Skype? What Skype?

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，NON-AU，和Something Once Again同一背景设定，可以衔接食用。

Sam坐在机舱肚子底下搭起的一个小棚里。他没有穿制服，在这样的湿度和高温下，只有神盾局科技人员给他们的连体服可以让人体感觉稍微舒服一些。猎鹰将两条腿翘在用树枝搭成的桌子上，百无聊赖地盯着臭水湖泊对面的森林里一个巨大的圆盘形物体。要叙述清楚这件事的起因有点儿困难，简而言之，他们花了四天时间才在南美确认了这块神秘地带，又花了近80个小时尝试交涉，事到如今，他们等待着的大人物随时可能从那儿出来和他们进行谈判。

“来点儿可乐吗，Sam？”他的同伴推开机舱的门，“加三份冰？”

Steve看起来像是从空气中冒出来似的。机舱做到了完全隐形，因为瓦坎达的国王目前不希望任何潜在的威胁看到他引以为傲的新型飞行器。现在的情况就是一个处于弱势、且没有更好办法时的稳态：Sam和Steve轮流值班，他八个小时，Steve八个小时，在湿热的白天告一段落的时候他们才能回到凉爽、充满压缩食品、有不间断音乐和冰块的天堂里。

“谢了，”Sam咕哝，接过Steve递给他的杯子。他在外面呆了半小时，还有十六分之十五的时间，酷。“最好给我把所有的可乐都搬来。”

“早料到了，兄弟。”Steve将门推得更开，将六大瓶可乐和一大桶冰放在他身边，"我要去小睡一会儿，在此之前还有什么需要我做的？"

Sam低头看了一眼可乐，又看了一眼Steve。Steve的头发还湿漉漉的，毛巾搭在脖子上，穿着白色的背心和宽松的四角短裤，看起来清爽又毫无威胁。这一点儿也瞒不过猎鹰。他双手抱胸，一条腿叠在另一条上踩着桌沿，向后靠了靠身体：“Bucky打来的？”

Steve冲着他笑了笑：“你明白的。”

“一瓶可乐算半小时，我给你三个钟头的时间。”

 

几分钟前，当屏幕上的那个蓝色的光点亮起来的时候，Steve本来正打算睡觉。他刚刚从浴室里出来，花了一会儿时间冲掉了紧身工作服上沾着的植物汁液和恶心的某种黏液，把衣服挂在椅背上，然后接通了Bucky的电话。虽然屏幕上没有像一直以来那样立刻出现画面，但Bucky的声音传了出来：“Steve？”

“稍等一下。”Steve回答，他大概没意识到自己的语气格外温柔，“我马上就来。”

他把小冰箱里的存货拿了剩余的三分之一出来贿赂Sam。在Steve和Bucky视频的时候，Sam绝不会和他们出现在同一个房间里。虽然他和Bucky最多每隔一天才打一次电话，而且内容也无非是一些废话、唧唧喳喳的琐事、几句隔空对唱，甚至有几天他们就只是通着电话各干各的——当然，主要原因是不管Steve怎么解释，Sam都不相信他们俩没有搞电话性爱。无论如何，每次都识趣回避一对Alpha和Omega私密对话的Sam实在是一个活人能找到的最好的哥们。

Steve回到机舱，愉快地跪坐在矮桌前，把电脑的声音调大：“Bucky？”

一种低沉的喘息声钻进了他的耳朵，就像是响在他的耳边。Bucky依然没有打开他那边的画面，也没有立刻回答， 只有断断续续的气声能让Steve知道他还在那儿。 Steve立刻睁大了眼睛，紧张起来：“Bucky？”

“Steve，我不知道……这是怎么……回事。”Bucky柔软的嗓音从冰冷的屏幕里边传出来，他听起来困惑、迷茫又脆弱。他的喉咙里隐隐约约发出哽咽声，这声音让Steve死死握紧了手里的鼠标。“我在这儿，Buck。”他竭力掩饰那种本能带给他的焦躁，以一种无比耐心的语气安抚他的Omega。他无法通过荷尔蒙和气味判定他的伴侣情况如何，这事实令他的心脏像是一个在高压高温下蒸腾的水壶，“告诉我怎么了？你的热潮期又出问题了吗？”

“甚至还不到十个月。”Bucky的语气听起来有一点儿咬牙切齿，但依然柔软得令人心碎。大概是处于一波热潮的波峰时刻，他的声音甚至带着点儿哭腔，“老天，Steve，Steve，我感觉不太……*”

这话像是一个阀门。Steve Rogers感觉那在他胸口劈开过一道裂口的炸弹又一次炸开了，在他的心脏上大声叫嚣着倒计时，嘲笑他的无能、愚蠢、以及无法陪在他Omega身边的失职及耻辱——该死的！有什么比这——再一次这样的情况更加难以忍受的事呢？Steve狠狠咬了一下自己的嘴唇，闭上眼，再睁开。他甚至可以看到自己手腕上的血管在疯狂地突突直跳，他使劲儿掐了一把那里。

“Bucky，亲爱的，Buck。”他低声说，知道自己的声音可以让电话那头的Bucky镇定下来，“冷静下来。我们对这样的情况做过应急预案，记得吗？”

“是—是的。”Bucky回答，听起来离他那侧的话筒更贴近了些——我的天， Steve恨不得抛下Sam现在立刻起飞赶回纽约——Bucky像是动了动，一些布料摩擦的声音传进了Steve的耳朵里，他以此判断Bucky坐在了床上，“我已经把那玩意找出来了。但它真的……”

“很好，Buck。”Steve打断了他。出于一种微妙的、Alpha对他们配偶拥有的*用来代替他们的*震动棒的仇恨心理，他拒绝听到Bucky自己说出那个词。他以一种平静、温柔而警惕的命令口吻继续说道：“你现在穿着什么吗？”

另一端沉默了一瞬间，随后传来的是Bucky仍然喘息着，但似乎多了一些戏谑意味的声音：“Steve，你不用那么紧张。而且你把这事儿弄得听起来真的很像电话性爱。”

Steve因为这十分，怎么说呢，十分典型Bucky式的评论而感到好过了许多。他刚刚用上了相当的意志力来维持自己的镇定，想必他的伴侣已经通过他的声音察觉到了这一点。没错，无论一时看起来有多糟，情形都不可能像Bucky回来之后第一次进入热潮期时那么暗无天日了。他们俩已经标记过了对方，准备好了那些必要的设备，Bucky应该好好儿地待在他们俩的房间里，躺在他们俩的床上。几个月来的定时服药已经让他的荷尔蒙趋于平稳，他不可能会像之前那次那么痛苦，一切都可以顺利过去的。

“对……对不起？”他最后这么说，觉得脸颊有点发热，“我不是有意的。”

对面传来一阵压抑的笑声，带着一些沙哑的、呻吟似的气声，Steve几乎能看到他的Bucky靠在床上，对着听筒微微摇头，头发垂在他脸颊两侧，咬着牙微笑着，脸上带着那种无奈又充满宠爱的神情，他爱Bucky这副模样爱到心脏疼痛——这时他听到了有些犹豫的回答：“我—我什么都没穿。”

行了，那脑子里的模样立刻朝另一个方向无可挽回地奔涌而去。Steve的大腿肌肉一阵紧绷，他紧张地看了一眼显示屏的另一侧，一盒纸巾好好地躺在那儿。很好。他没注意到自己松了口气，继续低声安抚他的伴侣，并且他知道——他的伴侣在进入热潮期时无比热爱他这种放低了的嗓音：“那么躺好，然后按我说的做。”

 

Steve明白自己在做的事情有十成十地像色情小说里的情节。他让Bucky躺下来，根据他的指示爱抚自己的胸口、腹部和下体。这是《如何应对伴侣热潮期》里介绍的，这本书是Pepper的礼物，“对你们都有好处，男孩们，”她说，“不至于到时候手忙脚乱。”事实证明，她是世界上最有先见之明的人。Steve回忆着那本书里的内容，手指毫无意义地攥着鼠标。他紧张极了，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，尤其是因为Bucky始终不愿意打开他那边的摄像头的缘故。他怎么样？他现在如何？他是否感到好过些了？这些他都难以判断，他此时才猛然意识到气味对他们来说有多重要——这世上所有的Alpha和Omega都过于依赖气味了，这让他们在失去这条途径时变得十分无助。

Bucky的声音柔软但持续地传进他的耳朵里。当Steve说出“抚摸你的脖颈”时，他仍然能从喉咙里轻轻地发出类似嘲笑的声音，但是当发展到“侧过身，用你的手指骨节按压尾椎那块儿”的时候，Steve就几乎只能听到喘息和呻吟声了——我的天啊。Bucky发出的声音他太熟悉了，像是渴望，就像是祈求，像是正在经受着折磨。他永远不忍心听到Bucky这样的声音，如果他这时在他伴侣身边，他会立即俯下身亲吻他的阴茎，用手指戳刺他柔软的、滚烫的穴口，然后将自己的老二插进去，让他的伴侣蜷缩着身体达到至高的满足。

这样的想象不太妙。Steve知道自己硬了。他确认自己两只手都好好地放在桌上，让自己把注意力关注到他现在应该做什么上。“现在，”他用自己最温柔、低沉，但是克制着愤怒的语调说，“把那个东西插进去。”

他听到对面传来一声呜咽，混杂着一些扭动身体、或者是磨蹭床单的声音。Bucky不需要他再说些什么了，Steve可以听到他喉咙里压抑着的喊声越来越响，“好极了，Buck，”他在这个过程中适时地安抚、夸奖他的伴侣，“现在按紧它，捅到你的最深处。”

“Steve，我不、我不想……”

“那样你就会好过得多了，Bucky。相信我。”

在Steve最后一句话落下的同时，Bucky发出一阵像是咬紧牙关才压住的带着哭腔的高亢呻吟。随后他的动静慢慢轻下来，呼吸声也渐渐趋于平缓，直到完全缓和下来。Steve温和地夸奖他，同时在注意着某个可以让他脆弱的Alpha自尊心稍微修复一点儿的声音，但他一时半会儿没有听到。

“现在感觉好点儿了吗，Buck？”

“谢谢你。”Bucky听起来像是放松地摊平在了床上，“哇哦，这其实比我想的要稍微好一些……我想。”

Steve警觉地怀疑Bucky指的是那个用来代替他的东西，而且他到现在仍然没有听到那个——美国队长坚定地相信，一定会有那么一声被拔出来的震动棒敲击床头柜或被随手一丢的声音。他其实仍然硬着，但这相比之下不是什么大事，无非是等会儿再洗一次澡而已。

“这样很好。”冷静些，你在焦躁些什么？“对不起，Bucky。我发誓这情况绝不能再有一次了。”

Bucky发出一阵快活而轻松的笑声，“这恐怕不是我们所能控制的，”他用一种乖巧，温顺，又明显带着挑衅意味的语气继续说，“但如果次次都能像这次这么轻松，我觉得我不是很介意我们常常分开。”

Steve愣住了，一时没能想出合适的回答。Bucky继续说着，带着他这段时间特别的——也可能是他Omega的那一面被刺激而表现出的甜蜜温顺：“我没想到这玩意竟然还挺舒服的。他们现在把假老二做得太过智能了，Steve，这完全和真的老二一模一样，比你的小一些，我是说。我听说还有哪个按键可以模拟成结，我等会儿要试试找一……”

“是的，我见过那玩意，而且那就是它会被称为假老二的原因。”Steve咬牙切齿地回答，狠狠地瞪着屏幕，那儿仍然一片漆黑，“该死的，Bucky，我下次无论得去哪里都要把你带在身边，而你无论去哪里我都会死死地跟着。我绝不能容忍——”

Steve突然顿了一下，像是意识到自己像是在发火。且不说这样的愤怒是否理智或足够成熟，冲他处于热潮期的Omega发脾气这点就过头了。该死的。他懊恼地摇了摇头。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky那一端沉默了一会儿，然后迟疑地喊了一声他的名字，“Steve……？”

“不，不。我很抱歉。”Steve摇了摇头，他松开了手，放松自己的身体，靠在后面的软垫上，他的手背覆盖着自己的额头，“对不起，我……”

 

他的话被一个微弱的叮声打断了——Bucky打开了他那一边的摄像头。他确实什么都没穿。他当然什么都没穿：他的头发向后梳在脑后，额头上只留下两绺湿漉漉的鬈发；汗水顺着他的脖颈淌进胸口，滑过他胸前挂着的狗牌，令Steve下意识地瞟了一眼屏幕下方；他的皮肤泛着红润，或者可以说是明亮的光泽。他俯身向前，看着镜头，他的眼睛看着Steve的眼睛。他的眼睛像幼鹿一般柔和、湿润，带着某种显而易见的、充满委屈的歉意。

他们都没有立刻说话。说得更确切一点儿，是Bucky没有立刻说话，而美国队长则失去了说话的能力。

“你。”在Steve终于恢复开口能力的同时，他感到有人从头顶上抽走了他身上所有的力气。他瘫了下来，当然，看起来他的动作和之前并没有很明显的区别。他虚弱地长叹一口气，同样俯身向前，趴在那张矮桌上，“这就是你为什么没有开摄像头的原因。你没有进入热潮期，你在骗我。”

“Steve，我真的、真的很抱歉。”Bucky举起双手，示意投降，“但让我为自己辩护一句，我本以为这骗不过你的。在你发怒之前我甚至都怀疑你在……配合我。”

Steve不得不承认他说得没错。但是，“你的事——你所有的事情我都很难当成开玩笑，Buck！我真的……”Steve沮丧地把头埋在了自己的胳膊里，“我感觉傻透了。我感觉自己像十六岁第一次遭遇伴侣热潮期的毛头傻小子。”

“对不起，你完全有理由生气。”Bucky的语气听起来足够诚恳，他看起来想要伸手摸摸Steve的头发，试着缓和一下气氛，“毕竟你十六岁的时候比我更像个Omega。”

“为什么，Buck？”Steve抬起头。他无法对Bucky愤怒太久，也许除了真的发生什么事情的时候。这点他虽然心知肚明，但心里打定主意不能就这样轻易放过这个家伙。他用食指戳了戳屏幕，摆出一副他自己认为足够严肃的神情，“为什么？”

“呃……”

Bucky的脸上泛起了微妙的红色，和之前不一样的红色，紧接着他的脖子和肩膀都变得通红。他的眼神瞟向一边，像是盯着Steve身后的什么东西似的。这画面倒是难得一见，Bucky可不是很经常害羞的家伙。这让Steve不花半秒钟就原谅他了。

“我……我不知道还有什么方法可以骗你来一场电话性爱。或者说在线性爱。我真的很想你。”

Steve Rogers可以感觉到血液一瞬间涌上他的表层皮肤，他的指尖，他的脸，甚至他的头发。这速度太快了，他几乎能够感到毛细血管瞬间膨胀的微弱刺痛，并且可以从屏幕的反光中看到自己浑身都变成了红色。老天啊，Bucky。“你就不能直接告诉我吗，Buck？”他涨红着脸，试图为自己找到一个表明立场的论据，“我会答应你的！”

Bucky怀疑地看着他：“你会吗？”

“我会。”Steve十分肯定地回答，这段时间来从未如此渴望现在就把他的伴侣拥抱在自己的双臂里，“除非你认为我现在思念你比你思念我的程度要少哪怕一分。”

Bucky看了他一会儿。他那眼神充满了迷惑性，是你能想到的一双眼睛所能展现出的最温柔的模样，有些好奇，有些惊讶，有点狡黠，还有很多、很多毫不掩饰的宠爱。随后他关掉了他那侧的摄像头，Steve刚刚打算抗议，但Bucky在他开口之前就下达起了命令：“躺到床上去。”

“什么？”

“我说让你躺到床上去。你的屏幕正对着床，如果我没记错的话。”Bucky的声音听起来饶有兴趣，他那边也发出了一些动静，Steve猜测他大概也躺去了床上，“拿点套子，纸巾。一切你需要拿的东西。”

Steve这才意识到他把自己带进了一个怎样的陷阱里：“等一等，Buck，你的意思是——”

“是的。”Bucky轻快地回答，“躺下，然后按照我说的做。”

 

Steve笔直地躺在床上，两腿紧绷着。他被Bucky的花言巧语说服，脱光了所有的衣服，紧张地躺在床上。他戴上了一枚小小的通讯器，Bucky的声音现在正贴着他的耳朵，Steve由衷祈祷不会有人监听他们的对话。他按照Bucky的要求，轻柔地抚摸自己脖颈的腺体，用指尖画圈，在Bucky发出喘息声的同时狠狠地按压下去。这还不至于让他发出过多的声音，但是他的摄像头开着——Bucky正在那边看着，Bucky正在那儿看着他。是这事实令他浑身发麻。

“想象是我在触碰你。”Bucky慢吞吞地说，“现在抚摸你的胸口，Steve。”

“这感觉比我想的还要奇怪。”Steve回嘴，“你在开着谷歌搜索页面念电话性爱台词吗？”

“你知道我怎么喜欢对付那儿。”Bucky充耳不闻地接着说了下去，但他的声音听起来不太平稳，“你记得吗？我喜欢用指尖按压你的乳头，用手指夹住，然后来回摩擦。我会亲吻你的胸口，从一侧到另一侧。你也非常喜欢我这么做，我每次这么干的时候你的老二都会硬得死死顶住我的屁股。”

“你还非常喜欢我在你的腹肌上摩擦我的大腿内侧。”Bucky接着说，Steve的手随着他的话向下，但没去碰他自己的阴茎。他可以听到Bucky在那侧折腾的声音，Bucky大概翻过了身，面朝下，跪在床垫上，用他的下身摩擦着床单——Steve。“我也很喜欢你的老二从后面捅到我的时候，Steve。我爱极了。你肚子那块儿被我搞得湿漉漉的，你还会伸手——你会伸手——”

“我会伸手到你身后，”Steve接了下去。他的声音沙哑得令人害怕，而他的Omega在此时轻轻地吸了一口气，“我会把一只手按在你的腰上，另一只伸下去，抚摸你的臀部和你会希望我插进去的地方。”

“我希望，”Bucky发出了微弱的哽咽声，Steve很难不去想象他现在处于怎样的状态。他可能趴了下来，胸口抵着床垫或枕头，努力将臀部抬高。他会在抚摸自己，他会像Steve如何用手干他那样干他自己，“你用手指的时候总是该死的慢吞吞的。你会伸到我里面，稍微弯曲起手指，同时咬我的腺体。你总是要等到我骂你是混蛋的时候才愿意进行下一步。”

“我要确保不会伤到你，Bucky。你不愿意我在操你时小心翼翼，我们只能多花些时间在前戏上。”Steve的手指碰到了他自己的老二，终于。他握着那儿，冲着摄像头微笑了一下。Bucky发出一声小小地呻吟，有那么一会儿没有回答，Steve慢吞吞地上下移动自己的手指，问道：“你怎么样，Buck？需要纸巾吗？”

“操你，Steve，”Bucky为他的这句话“哈！”了一下，随后喘息着叹了口气，Steve闭上眼睛，竭尽全力捕捉他伴侣喉咙里发出的每一丝微弱的声音，“我恨不得现在就坐在你身上，老天。我想你的味道想得快疯了。告诉你，光是躺在你的床单里我都已经完全湿透了。”

Steve的阴茎在他手里颤抖了一下。他腺体周围的皮肤出现了一种绵密的刺痛，他现在已经十分熟悉这种感觉了——如果Bucky在他身边，他会在此时轻轻地舔咬他的腺体，同时将手放在Steve的老二上。他会在Steve的脖颈处磨蹭一会儿，顺着那儿舔舐下来，在他想咬的地方留下齿痕，一直亲吻到Steve的阴茎。然后他会趴在Steve的两腿之间，抬起头看一眼他，再将他勃起的老二含进嘴里。Steve几乎可以在每次他这么做的时候绝望地发现自己硬得快要射了——Bucky能将他含得很深，他会用上手，有时用上牙齿的边缘，天知道他在网页浏览的时候都学了些什么花样。Steve每次都是抓着Bucky的脑袋的那个，因为他一直十分担心Bucky这么做会伤到他自己的喉咙。如果他在Bucky嘴里射了出来，那个混蛋会露出一种得意洋洋的微笑，舔舔嘴唇，然后心满意足地全身伏到Steve的身上，在接下来的时间里任他摆布。老天啊，Bucky。Steve闭上了眼睛，想象他的伴侣就在身边。这想象和意淫无法满足他对他的渴望，他想要他的气味，他想要他的触碰，他的亲吻，他想要他在身边。

有那么几秒钟，Steve放任他Alpha的那一面占据了主导地位。他从喉咙里发出低吼声，以一种愤怒的、报复似的恼怒狠狠摩擦自己的阴茎。他屈起身体，耸动腰部，头朝后仰去，阴茎被他自己手指皮肤摩擦的快感变得微不足道，他的腺体正在向他的全身释放信号，这些日子以来压抑在皮肤之下的本能翻滚着，像是终于能找到一个发泄出的途径——Steve喘息着射了出来。他放松身体沉进床垫里，有些茫然地意识到是他的腺体最终带来了这次性高潮，这次高潮被压抑了太久，他甚至眼前都有些朦胧的光点在闪烁。

 

他看着天花板足足有一秒钟才终于想起来，他自慰的全程Bucky都在另一段看着。

他坐起身来的同时，Bucky发出了一声尖锐的、夹杂着恼怒和不满的声音，在Steve听来性感得惊人。随后Bucky那儿传来了一声闷闷的声响，Steve的屏幕上再次出现了画面。Bucky把手机放在他们的床尾，用了个什么东西支撑着它，Steve可以清晰地——过于清晰地看到他伴侣的每个细微的动作了，“我的天，”这让他忍不住呻吟出声，“我现在想立刻操翻你。”

Bucky现在看起来像极了他正处于热潮期的模样。他坐在床垫上，他们俩的那张完美的大床，不是Steve现在躺着的、只比他肩膀稍宽一些的单人床——他在尾椎那儿垫了个枕头，两腿张开，将那湿润而充血的下体展示在Steve面前，而且像是担心这还不够让Steve再次勃起似地，他的一只手也放在那儿，以一种甚至可以称得上淫荡的姿势向他的伴侣展示着自己的躯体。

“那就回来，”Bucky的声音听起来有些模糊，微微颤抖着，Steve很清楚他同样忍受着剧烈的荷尔蒙波动，而Omega体内的那个腺体想必会反应更加激烈，“等着瞧，你回来的那天谁都别想把我从你身上剥下来。”

Bucky的身体因为汗湿而亮晶晶的，一些乳白色的黏液粘在他的大腿上。他的大腿肌肉抽动着，带着穴口一张一合，他的指尖在入口处轻柔地按压了一圈，向里面的肠壁轻轻戳刺。Steve目不转睛地盯着他，倒吸了一口冷气：他就是这样为Bucky做的，他每次都习惯这么做。意识到这事实令Steve腺体那块儿又开始涌动起了热流，“谁都别想。”Steve低声重复了一遍，跪坐了起来，这回他的老二正面对着他这边的摄像头了。他看到Bucky瞄了一眼屏幕，随后一阵破碎又充满渴求的呻吟就传进了他的耳朵。Steve从喉咙里发出咆哮声：“操。”

在他说出“操”这个字的同时，Bucky把手指捅进了自己的里面。他们俩同时惊呼了一声，绷紧身体，向前或向上耸动腰部。Bucky大声呻吟着，但听起来有些困扰，他钢铁的那只手枕在脑后，手指狠狠地、随着他自慰那只手的节奏狠狠掐着腺体那快皮肤。Steve意识到他的伴侣到似乎很难自己找到内壁的敏感点，这让他的心脏充满占有欲地、像个气球似地膨胀起来：“Bucky，Bucky。”

“哼—嗯？”Bucky呻吟着回答他，又看了一眼屏幕，他的嘴角微微翘着，Steve看着他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇：“天啊，Steve，你太大了。”

“将你的中指伸到底，然后向上压，别太用力。”Steve喘息着说，“慢点儿来。”

他话音还没落，Bucky的头向后仰去，埋在他金属的那条手臂里，发出了一阵痛苦而喜悦的尖叫声。这声音由于隔着几千公里的距离而显得失真，却又在这个时候显得更加真切。他发出的声音甚至让Steve感到有些紧张，因为他能清楚地看到Bucky的手指始终死死顶着他自己内壁的那个点。“嘿，Buck，”他说，“看着我。”

他的本意只是想看到Bucky的表情，他必须要看到他伴侣此时此刻的反应。再一次，Steve就像每个Alpha那样太过习惯于伴侣的气味，并且他的血清让他可以轻而易举地分辨出那些变化中潜藏的信号：如果他身上柑橘的气味变得浓重起来，那他可能得更加用力点；如果那种本该几乎难以闻到的辛辣覆盖住了其他所有的味道，那应当放缓速度；当他身上散发出那种甘美的、带着一点儿腥气的性爱味道时，就是时候该把他操翻了。Bucky的叫声和肢体反应会告诉他他做得如何，而那身上的气味会告诉他应当如何去做。这对Steve来说太过自然了，他甚至直到这时候才意识到他多么需要这个要素——他向前挪了挪。他的阴茎正因为这样的渴望而胀痛不已，以至于Bucky带着他那湿漉漉的眼神抬起头来的下一秒，又带着一种快活而悲哀的神情闭上了眼睛。

“老天啊。”他稍稍把手从那儿松开了一点，Steve注意到他已经有点儿高潮了，有些亮晶晶的黏液粘在他的阴茎上，“这儿……这儿的感觉太可怕了。”Bucky指了指自己脖颈处的腺体，Steve几乎能看到那儿一跳一跳的。Bucky眼睛里带着一种脆弱、饥渴又无可奈何的情绪，他触摸自己的时候难以抑制地浑身颤抖，Steve太熟悉他那样的神情了：他在Steve身边露出这样的神态时，一定在同时想方设法把他伴侣的老二塞进自己的屁股里。

“该死，我看到你撸射自己的时候就已经高潮了，”Bucky努力忍住喉咙里的哽咽，“这和热潮期不……不太一样。”

“是因为那儿的腺体——我们太久没有见面了。书里是这样讲的。”Steve慢慢地摩擦他自己的阴茎，他死死地盯着屏幕，现在轮到他把Bucky身体的每一次扭动、大腿和穴口的每一次颤抖和痉挛都看得清清楚楚了，“别着急，Buck，我在这儿。我能看到你。放轻松，像我操你那样操自己，你最喜欢那样。”

“你明知道强调你能看到我只会让我更湿。”Bucky喘息着笑了一声：“你背着我偷偷看了什么黄片吗？我绝不相信你能自己编出这种话。”

Steve恨不得现在就堵上这个混蛋到现在还在夸夸其谈的嘴，要么用他自己的嘴唇，要么用他的老二。他加快了手上的速度，同时露出一个平静而咬牙切齿的微笑：“现在知道我有多么想操你了吗？把我的老二塞进你的屁股里，花上个几分钟操到你射出来？”

Bucky发出一声今天最满足的呜咽声，他的手指再次用力戳进了那个正确的位置：“天啊，Steve，多说点儿！”

“我比你更清楚顶你哪儿能让你喊出声音。你非常爱我这么做，记得那次我是怎么把你顶在墙上干你的吗？”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，那些他绝不——他们在做爱的时候他也绝不可能会说的话自然而然地从他的舌尖一串串滚了出来，“你哭着，要求我现在就射，但是我没有那么快让你如愿以偿。”

“我记得，”Bucky闭着眼睛呻吟着，从嘴角流露出一点儿微笑，“你这个该死的混蛋。”

“他们说男性Omega只有在热潮期才能打开生殖腔，但你永远都喜欢我操到那么深。”Steve最后一次靠近他那侧的摄像头，大约能知道他们俩即将同时高潮，“你喜欢我对准那儿慢吞吞地干你一会儿，只用最后一下让你尖叫着高潮。”

Bucky无法回答，浑身颤抖着，他的肌肉被他自己拉扯着，快感让他渴望蜷缩起身体，但他的意识让他保持舒展开的姿势，便于他手指的动作，也便于让Steve看着他——Steve的喘息和声音就像是一个处于天堂中的噩梦，饥渴和压抑令他的腺体痛苦不堪，而这样的Steve却让他的意识得到了一种令人惊叹的、远比高潮更加刺激、充满甜蜜的快乐。“为我高潮吧，Buck，”老天爷啊，他还在接着讲——他以前是这样擅长嘴上功夫的混蛋吗？该死的！“射出来。”

然后Bucky就真的射了出来。他死死咬着嘴唇，让两边腺体同时传来的电流似的快感将他的一切吞没。这和他所熟悉的高潮不同，这是一种神经质的、持续的、生硬又干涩的高潮，像是有人用小而密的针尖刺入他所有有快感的部位，违背他的意愿，强迫他疲倦的阴茎射出精液。而Steve正看着他。Steve的目光——他的目光就是这针尖。Bucky因为这一瞬间意识到的事实松开了嘴唇，带着哭腔大声呼唤他Alpha的名字，他每喊一声，这快感就撕裂一次他的身体，直到他筋疲力尽地抽出自己的手指之后，他大腿内侧的肌肉仍然在抽搐着。Bucky发誓他绝不会第二次尝试这个了。即使能看到这样的Steve也一样，这对于95岁的老超级士兵来说太过了。  
他抬起头，隔着冰冷的两层玻璃看着Steve：他看到Steve同样眼眶发红地看着他，阴茎也和他自己的一样仍在抽动着射精——看在上帝的份上，这世界上有哪个该死的假老二能比的上他伴侣的？Steve正伸手到他那边的屏幕旁边去拿纸巾，他的前臂蹭上了一点儿白色的精液，色情极了，性感极了，完美极了。Bucky在床单上磨蹭了一会儿，哼哼着掉了个头，趴下来，双手撑着脸颊：“哇哦，美国队长。令人惊叹。”

“如何？”Steve回到了最开始跪坐在屏幕前的姿势，他的胸口依然一起一伏着，Bucky往那儿充满感情地瞟了一眼，“还满意吗，Barnes先生？”

“我想要把刚才那会儿的你保存进瓶子里，”Bucky快活地半眯起了眼睛，“以后每次你一本正经地说‘不，Bucky，我们该在晚上九点睡觉’的时候就拿出来用一点儿。”

“那个玩意儿呢？”Steve突然想起这件被他一时搁置了的事儿，“那个热潮期应急设备？”

“认真的，Steve？都不愿意喊它假老二？”Bucky的神情变得十分促狭，“太有趣了，我听说过Alpha们会对这些东西产生嫉妒。放心吧，Stevie，它挺好的，但不如你的好。”他诚心诚意地评论道，又加了一句，“我觉得它是一个不错的手机支撑架。”

“别高兴得太早。”Steve再努力也无法掩饰自己脸上的微笑，故意冷淡地警告他，“你用小花招欺骗了我，我不会忘记这件事的。”

“哦？”Bucky笑了起来，再次露出他那无辜、乖巧又带些狡黠的神情，并且再次舔了舔嘴唇。当然，这次他是有意的。“我要因此而受罚了吗？”

“我打算把你钉在床上，”Steve盯着他，当然，他现在在的目光已经将Bucky钉在了床上，“然后操你到你射不出来为止。而且这只是个开始。”

Bucky挑起一条眉毛，像是在思考这句话是玩笑还是真话、Steve这新展现出来的一面、以及他究竟有多喜欢这个提议。等到他考虑清楚之后，Bucky脸上的笑容慢慢扩大了，他慢慢地、充满性暗示地眨了眨眼：“我等不及了。你什么时候回来？”

“不会太晚。”Steve微笑着，看着他的伴侣，Bucky的眼睛里闪烁着微弱的光彩，流淌着令他浑身沉浸在喜悦中的爱意，他竭尽全力让Bucky从他的眼里看到同样的神采，“晚餐给我留一块牛排，好吗？”

Bucky对着他做了一个亲吻的动作。

“别死。”他微笑着轻快地回答。

 

END?

 

 

“如果我是他，”Natasha评论道，Sam心惊胆战地看着她饶有兴趣地把一大串五颜六色的珠子绕到手腕上，“我绝不会蠢到在离家一整个月的Alpha面前假装自己进入了热潮期。”

“你当然懂，Nat，你是个Alpha。”Shuri回过头，脸上带着一种幸灾乐祸的坏笑， “他一定会被操翻(screwed)，字面意义上的。”并且在她哥哥开口之前对他比了个中指。

“有任何人见到过他们俩吗？”Natasha放下胳膊，将双腿伸直，舒展了一下身体，Sam难以置信地注意到她的胸前也挂着瓦坎达的传统饰品，有什么人附了她的身吗？“当Cap从飞机上跳下来，被Barnes拉走之后？”

“才24小时不到，放轻松，亲爱的Natasha，”Shuri对着T’Challa做了个鬼脸，她的哥哥叹了口气，把头扭到了一边，“国王陛下担保他们没事儿。要不要打个赌？我猜他们至少得要搞上70个小时。”

“Wilson先生，” T’Challa直接换了话题，即使他们俩在鸟和猫的问题上至今仍然略有分歧，但此时此刻这个问题显得不那么重要了，“鉴于我没有这个机会和队长直接对话，我必须要问一问：任务情况如何？我的飞行器如何？”

“完美，陛下，一切都很完美。”Sam郑重其事地回答他，“除了排风系统稍弱了一点儿。在那件事情之后的所有时间里， Cap荷尔蒙的味道始终在我的鼻尖萦绕。”

“这不可能，”Shuri立刻露出了难以置信的神情，“只是一个Alpha超级士兵，他一个人的荷尔蒙能弄出怎样的浓度？”

“我不知道，”Sam耸了耸肩膀，“但我向你发誓，殿下，每个走进休息舱的Alpha和Omega都能立刻察觉到有人刚刚在那里——呃，”他察觉到了T'Challa警告的眼神，“在那里玩摔跤。”

“摔跤。”Shuri翻了个巨大的白眼，她转回自己的工作台，调出了这架飞行器的模型。她的哥哥立刻走到她旁边，两个人认真讨论起了排风系统的问题。而黑寡妇走到猎鹰身边，靠在他坐着的那把椅子上，晃了晃她美丽的红发，带着令人毛骨悚然的笑容看着他。

“我曾经和十五个Alpha共用一个房间，”她说，“除非有一个Omega共同合作，否则绝不可能弄出这种味道。”

“我真的不知道怎么告诉你，Nat。我喝完了六大瓶可乐，又明智地继续多呆了一会儿，才回到机舱里打算洗个脸。”Sam脸上带着一种饱经风霜的平静，这神情甚至让Natasha产生了一丝同情，“我走进休息舱的一瞬间就快要窒息了，都是出于对友谊的忠诚和极其渴望用冷水凉快一下的欲望令我没有拔腿就跑。我故意呆在那儿等Cap从淋浴间里出来，让我告诉你，Natasha，他看到我的一瞬间脸就变绿了。”

“他还跟我说过无数次他们从不搞电话性爱，”他又嘟囔了一句，“骗鬼吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自于Sebastian Stan先生本人所说的“Steve I don't feel so well...”和官方所说的“Stucky两人在分开的时间里一直在用Skype聊天”。大家都脑了小甜饼，而我却满脑子黄色废料XDD


End file.
